To forget in Romania
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: After the war Hermione needs to move on. As she tries to find a new peace she will only find herself into much more trouble !


Hermione was looking blankly at the window. It was eight o'clock. She had not slept the last night. She had been crying but right now she did not have one tear left. She sat there looking at the sunset over London. She waited till nine before going out of her trance. She grabbed her cloak and a handbag and then she apparated.

She was in Diagon Alley. She looked a bit around her in order to see where she was and then she began to walk directly to where she was heading. Being the heroin that she was, she wore a big hood in order to hide her face. She soon found what she was looking for. She read the inscription above the store: "Craig Poyntz's hiring".

She entered the small office. A small man looked up, expectedly. It took him a minute to recognize the woman in front of him.

"Why miss Granger ! I am honoured to have you here in my small shop! Is there something I could help you with?"

"Actually yes. First I want you to swear an oath that everything I'm going to say will not quit this room. You have to tell no one that I was here or what I wanted." She stated sternly

"Yes, yes of course I can do that". The small man made a complicated gesture with his wand and Hermione knew the oath was complete. She sighed in relief. Nobody was going to know she was there.

"So now… What can I do for you?"

"Well… I want to change air. Do you have any offer of employment overseas?"

"The war took a great toll on you didn't it? Well let me search…"said Craig Poyntz before disappearing into the back of his shop.

Hermione decided not to answer his last question. It was rather bad that she needed someone's help, she did not want him to think he could chitchat with her. She just wanted to go away. Far away. She felt the tears rose to her eyes when she began to think about her reasons. The old man came back with various offers.

"Well here is everything that I have. The first one…"

At that time Hermione stopped listening. Her mind wandered, bringing back the tears. She fought hard to keep them at bay and she finally succeeded.

"So which one do you want? I'm sorry I did take everything I had but maybe there are other jobs that might interest you more. Just tell me in which field you are looking."

"Actually it's alright. I really liked the seven one. May I begin immediately?"

Hermione had not listened to a word he said but seven remembered her of Hogwarts and so she choose this offer.

"Well… The next portkey is this afternoon. So you will just have to wait till three."

"Alright. Thank you for your service"

"It was a pleasure miss. Really"

"Yes. Now don't forget your oath." She remembered him.

"I won't miss. Be sure about it"

"Oh and one more thing. I don't want my employer to know who I am."

"That's a bit unusual miss. I don't know if I will be able to hide that thing. People trust me. I just can't lie to them!" Poyntz exclaimed.

"Well then I think I will have to erase your memory and get to him myself."

"No! Miss please! Don't be so inconsiderate!"

"I don't want to risk my peace because of my name"

"I understand totally. But you must make an oath that will ensure me you won't do anything against the law!"

"Right. If that can ease your mind"

Hermione took her wand and efficiently swear that she would not do anything against the law. The small man smiled at her after she had finished.

"Well I think that's settled then."

"Where will I find my portkey?"

"I will wait for you here if that suits you and then we will go to the Ministry."

"In fact no it doesn't suit me. I need to keep my privacy as you understood. I don't want to find myself face to face with someone else than you."

"Alright then maybe we could meet somewhere else. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"What about the tavern in the Knockturn Alley?"

"I don't really fancy being in that dark place but if that pleases you…"

"It pleases me. Do you have everything you require or may need?"

"Well I know everything about your capacities but under which name would you like to be known?"

Hermione thought this one over. She must choose nothing too easy to link to herself but easy to remember at the same time.

"Monica Pince"

Monica remind her of her mother and well since she had been in the library so often she thought it was only fair to endorse Miss Pince's name.

"Alright. So I will see you later!"

"Yes. Thank you for your cooperation."

Hermione exited slowly his office. The hard part was now waiting. She apparated to her floor and began looking around. She had to stop being the bookworm she used to be. So no book. That almost broke her heart but she had no other choice.

She wanted to forget everything. Suddenly she realised she had no idea where she was going to. Would she need some warm clothes? Or will it be only warm? She sat down, despair in her eyes.

What was she going to do? She turned and looked at the window. Then she saw them: paparazzi. How she hated them! Well she will have to be discreet about her goings. But she suddenly realised that she will no longer suffer them. She was going Merlin knows where but at least she would be at peace, far away from everyone.

She tried to cook but she wasn't hungry. Someone tried to floo her but she did not respond. She wanted to see no one. She waited impatiently till half past two before apparating another time to Diagon Alley.

She went straight to Knockturn Alley and found the tavern named "Victorian peddler". She liked that name. It was a strange one but still it appealed to her. She found a sit and waited. Poyntz was right on time. He took her by the arm and they apparated in a big room that Hermione recognized immediately. That was where all the departures by portkey were taking place in the Minister.

She tried to be as anonymous as possible and she succeeded with relief. Poyntz showed her which portkey she was going to use.

"Someone will be here to welcome you and show you your new job."

"Thank you for your help ser."

"You're welcome miss. I hope you will like your new job and will have a safe journey miss Pince" he replied with a sad smile. Hermione had no time to add something as she began to move.

The journey was harder that she expected. Her head was spinning. She was steadying herself when she heard him.

"Hermione ?!"

Trouble just began.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! If you found any grammar mistakes or whatever please tell me !  
**


End file.
